Along came a spider
by Tecla SAP
Summary: Ressentimentos podem nunca desaparecer e os de Lily por James começaram quando eles eram meros primeiranistas, com o erro de James ao fazer a velha brincadeira do peteleco no nariz com a ruiva errada.


**Fic por **Procrastinator-starting2moro

**Traduzida por** maria helena

**N/A:** Obrigada a minha adorável beta _Luminous Star. _

_

* * *

_

**Along came a spider**

"Evans, olha pra sua camisa."

Lily colocou as mãos nos quadris, usando de seu habitual olhar não impressionado. Aquele que ela reservava só para ele. Ela até estava impressionada pelo genuíno olhar assustado que James lhe lançava, enquanto apontava para o peito dela.

"Evans, eu tô falando sério," ele gesticulou, com os olhos arregalados, "Tem uma coisa peluda na sua camisa!"

Lily Evans jurou nunca mais cair naquela brincadeira boba que envolvia apontar maliciosamente para o peito da vítima e, assim que ela olhasse para baixo, dar um peteleco no nariz dela com o dedo. Peteleco seguido de gargalhadas frenéticas, claro.

A brincadeira tinha sido o motivo pelo qual ela tinha desenvolvido sua antipatia por James Potter em primeiro lugar.

---  
_  
__Lily, no auge de seus onze anos, sentou-se no Salão Principal depois de ter passado pela rotina de escolha do chapéu seletor e de ser enviada para a Grifinória. Ela sentou-se na mesa da Grifinória, as costas retas e as mãos cruzadas no colo, já que sua mãe tinha lhe dito que ter uma boa postura causava uma boa impressão nos novos colegas. Infelizmente, ela achava que tinha sentado em um lugar ruim e lançava olhares desaprovadores a quatro garotos em particular que continuavam a sussurrar durante o eloqüente discurso de boas vindas do professor Dumbledore. Dois em particular estavam sendo especialmente escandalosos e acotovelavam-se nas costelas.__  
_

_Um garoto de cabelos particularmente bagunçados a encarava. Isso a irritava de várias formas diferentes. Entretanto, ele usava óculos, Lily percebeu. Garotos que usam óculos geralmente são amigáveis e educados._

_"O que você tá olhando?" Lily perguntou a ele, desconfortavelmente.__  
_

_"Você," James admitiu, sem vergonha alguma. _

_Lily franziu a testa. "Por quê?" ela demandou. _

_"Porque seu cabelo é da cor de uma cenoura." _

_James gargalhou enquanto o menino ao seu lado, Sirius Black, juntou-se a ele, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. Lily cerrou os dentes e os pulsos. Procurando por algo para zombar, seus olhos encontraram seus cabelos eletrificados. _

_"Parece que você enfiou o dedo em uma tomada," Lily retorquiu, parecendo bastante impressionada com tal resposta. _

_James e Sirius a olharam sem expressão, enquanto os outros dois garotos grifinórios, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, silenciosamente riam do comentário de Lily._

_James correu uma mãe pelo próprio cabelo em desconcerto, fazendo com que as mechas espetassem ainda mais. "O que é uma tomada?" ele perguntou confuso. Lily bufou, claramente pensando que ele tinha algum tipo de deficiência mental por não saber algo tão simples._

_"Ela deve ser uma trouxa," Remus, sentado em frente a James, lhe disse._

_A boca de Lily se partiu em confusão. Ela estava quase perguntando ao garoto o que era um "trouxa", ou qualquer que tenha sido o nome que ele tinha adotado pra ela, mas o garoto de óculos estava apontando para ela._

_"Tem uma aranha em você," James gesticulou para o peito dela._

_Imediatamente Lily soltou um gritinho horrorizado, enquanto olhava para as próprias vestes, abanando as mãos no ar, à beira de um ataque cardíaco. Ela franziu a testa quando percebeu que não havia nenhuma aranha lhe causando qualquer dano, e de repente um dedo apareceu do nada e lhe pincelou o nariz. _

_"Eu não acredito que ela caiu nessa!" _

_Ao olhar para cima, ela encontrou James abraçando o próprio estômago, gargalhando, enquanto Sirius batia na mesa e ria histericamente. Peter estava limpando as lágrimas dos olhos, acompanhado as imprevisíveis reações de James e Sirius à brincadeira. Remus sorriu fracamente para Lily, como se pedisse desculpas. _

_Quando os pratos de ouro e as luxuosas comidas chegaram logo depois, Lily respondeu de forma tão madura quanto poderia com uma não-resposta tão indisciplinada que deixou James obviamente desconcertado. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio em que Lily ainda parecia não querer vingança, James pareceu sentir-se incrivelmente culpado. _

_Ele puxou o prato dourado para longe de si, de repente sentindo-se doente e sabendo que ele a tinha chateado. "Olha, descul-"_

_E foi nesse momento que ela jogou as ervilhas nas quais vinha remexendo pelos últimos cinco minutos corajosamente na cabeça dele. __  
_

--

"Evans, eu não tô brincando!" James protestou. "Tem uma aranha no seu peito!"

Lily deu um riso de escárnio. "Eu não vou cair nessa sua brincadeira estúpida de novo, Potter. Não há nada na minha camisa." Ela deu um passo intimidador em direção a James que simultaneamente pulou para trás, apontando para o peito dela com um olhar totalmente amedrontado.

"Sério, Evans, não chega perto," ele a avisou.

Lily ficou perturbada pelo modo como ele estava encarando seu decote. "Pára de olhar pros meus peitos, Potter!"

"Eu não posso evitar!" James apontou, com os dedos tremendo, encostando-se na parede para se distanciar dela. "Tem uma aranha gigante em você!"

Lily não podia deixar de evitar a surpresa de ver uma multidão de alunos em volta dela, com olhares de horror. Quando ela deu um passo em direção a eles, eles gritaram e se afastaram, apontando para o peito dela, exatamente como James estava fazendo.

"Oh, esperto," Lily retrucou, "Pagando pessoas para gritar para fazer tudo parecer mais real. Realmente, você se superou dessa vez." Ela olhou para a multidão de curiosos e avistou alguém abrindo caminho e tentando chegar à frente. Ela sorriu quando viu que era sua amiga Alice.

"Hey, Alice, vamos comer," Lily disse, andando em direção a ela de modo a darem os braços. Alice imediatamente pulou para trás, cobrindo o rosto. "Oh, não, você também!" Lily franziu a testa.

"Lily," Alice separou os dedos de modo a olhar para o peito de Lily.

"Você está consciente da aranha GIGANTE que tá em você, certo?"

A compreensão finalmente chegou a Lily, e ela arquejou. Alice nunca mentia.

Choramingando, Lily lentamente espiou para baixo e foi recebida por um ser peludo e bastante grande, com oito patas peludas acompanhadas de oito olhos assustadores.

"AAAAAARGH!"

Agindo irracionalmente, Lily se contorceu e correu em círculos, em pânico.

"Tira isso, tira isso, _tira isso_!" ela gritou, abrindo os braços.

Mais gritos foram dados quando ela se aproximou das pessoas que corriam pra longe dela, não fazendo nada para ajudá-la. Em desespero, ela se virou para James procurando por apoio.

"Tira isso, tira isso, _TIRA ISSO!_" Lily gritou, à beira das lágrimas. Ela tinha uma teoria de que aranhas gostariam de devorá-la e ela não queria estar por perto para provar sua teoria e ter sua cabeça arrancada.

James, que se sentia relativamente assustado por aranhas – algo que ele nunca admitiria para os Marotos—, meramente encarou o animal no peito de Lily. Para falar a verdade, ele estava tirando proveito da situação de poder olhar para os peitos de Lily sem receber um tapa, mas ele não tinha mesmo idéia do que fazer.

Ele não podia mais suportar os gritos histéricos de Lily, então ele fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

Bateu na aranha.

Inesperadamente, o tapa de James tinha sido bem sucedido já que a aranha caiu do peito de Lily para o chão, sem vida e sem movimento. Estremecendo de dor, James chacoalhou a mão porque seu pulso por alguma estranha razão estava doendo. A causa de sua mão dolorida pode ter se dado pelo fato de que James tinha batido em uma parte em particular do corpo de Lily...

"Meu peito!" ela exclamou. Ela apertou o peito, um olhar de dor definindo-se em seu rosto. "Você bateu no meu peito!" Ela choramingou de dor.

James parecia horrorizado. Em qualquer outra situação onde ele tivesse a chance de tocar os peitos de Lily, ele teria aproveitado com deleite. Causar dor a Lily, entretanto, era algo completamente diferente.

"Ah, Merlin, eu sinto muito!" James se desculpou, inseguro do que fazer. Ele assistiu enquanto Lily chorava de dor novamente, se curvando um pouco. "Oh Merlin, droga, merda," ele xingou. Enquanto Lily continuava a choramingar, James novamente agiu por impulso e a embalou nos braços, puxando ela para o seu peito. "Eu sinto tanto, Lily. Deus, por favor, não me chuta."

Estranhamente, e para a surpresa de James, Lily não se afastou dele enquanto murmurava dolorosamente contra seu ombro. "Eu acho que você machucou o meu peito," ela murmurou.

"Eu beijaria seu machucado pra você melhorar, mas considerando o que foi machucado... é melhor não."

Vagarosamente, Lily percebeu a posição em que eles estavam e congelou contra ele.

"Nós podemos, er, nos mover um pouco para a esquerda?" James perguntou, sua respiração nervosamente rápida. "Nós estamos bem em cima daquela aranha assustadora."

"Ah, Deus, sim."

Em sincronia, os dois tomaram um passo para a direita, ainda abraçados. Lily olhou para cima desconfortavelmente, para os óculos dele, o que poderia ser considerado um momento romântico se ela não estivesse segurando um de seus seios, como se aquilo a ajudasse a anestesiar a dor.

"Isso é meio… estranho," Lily murmurou, corando.

"Erm," James olhou para a cabeça levantada dela, notavelmente engolindo em seco e tentando encontrar a própria voz. "Você tem, er, algo no seu peito." Ele apontou para a roupa dela, inutilmente já que Lily estava praticamente encostada nele de qualquer modo.

"Ah não, o que?" Lily gritou, olhando para baixo. Foi aí que descobriu que não havia nada lá, e ela estava quase fazendo o 'Discurso do Dia da Lily', esperando um dedo dar um peteleco no nariz dela. Entretanto, sua mente ficou em branco quando recebeu um beijo suave na ponta do nariz, ao invés disso. Em alguns segundos, Lily tinha se esquecido do seio machucado e estava mais preocupada em ser beijada por James Potter nos lábios, e mais ainda em beijá-lo de volta.

"Eles se esqueceram completamente de que tem uma platéia aqui, né?" Frank Longbottom sussurrou para sua namorada, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Sim," Alice replicou. Ela puxou Frank para longe para dar ao casal alguma privacidade, ainda que eles tivessem escolhido um não muito apropriado corredor apinhado. "Por que você não faz algo romântico assim por mim, Frankie?" Ela suspirou, cruzando os braços.

"Espera, você quer que eu bata no seu peito?"

"... Esquece."


End file.
